Book 7: Forced Ascent (2014)
Forced Ascent '''is the seventh book in the Demon Accords series of urban fantasy novels by John Conroe. Book 7: Forced Ascent (2014) Goodreads Description Book 7 of the Demon Accords. Chris Gordon has never had an easy relationship with the White House. Now, after rescuing his goddaughter from a secret base in New Hampshire, it’s reached a new low. You drop one little asteroid onto the continental United States and the entire government goes crazy. On top of that Halloween is fast approaching and demons are popping through into our world every which way. Forced into the world of high level politics, Chris and Tanya and their merry crew will have to stay two steps ahead of just about everyone if they’re going to have a chance in hell of preventing all Hell from breaking loose. Kindle Description Book 7 of the Demon Accords. In the seventh book of Amazon bestselling author John Conroe's Demon Accords series, the action jumps up a notch. Chris Gordon has never had an easy relationship with the White House. Now, after rescuing his goddaughter from a secret base in New Hampshire, it’s reached a new low. You drop one little asteroid onto the continental United States and the entire government goes crazy. On top of that Halloween is fast approaching and demons are popping through into our world every which way. Forced into the world of high level politics, Chris and Tanya and their merry crew will have to stay two steps ahead of just about everyone if they’re going to have a chance in hell of preventing all Hell from breaking loose. Paperback Description Book 7 of the Demon Accords. Chris Gordon has never had an easy relationship with the White House. Now, after rescuing his goddaughter from a secret base in New Hampshire, it's reached a new low. You drop one little asteroid onto the continental United States and the entire government goes crazy. On top of that Halloween is fast approaching and demons are popping through into our world every which way. Forced into the world of high level politics, Chris and Tanya and their merry crew will have to stay two steps ahead of just about everyone if they're going to have a chance in hell of preventing all Hell from breaking loose. Audible Audiobook - Unabridged Description Book 7 of the Demon Accords. Book Seven of the Demon Accords. Chris Gordon has never had an easy relationship with the White House. Now, after rescuing his goddaughter from a secret base in New Hampshire, it's reached a new low. You drop one little asteroid onto the continental United States and the entire government goes crazy. On top of that Halloween is fast approaching and demons are popping through into our world every which way. Forced into the world of high-level politics, Chris and Tanya and their merry crew will have to stay two steps ahead of just about everyone if they're going to have a chance in hell of preventing all Hell from breaking loose. MP3 CD - Description Book 7 of the Demon Accords. Book Seven of the Demon Accords. Chris Gordon has never had an easy relationship with the White House. Now, after rescuing his goddaughter from a secret base in New Hampshire, it’s reached a new low. You drop one little asteroid onto the continental United States and the entire government goes crazy. On top of that Halloween is fast approaching and demons are popping through into our world every which way. Forced into the world of high-level politics, Chris and Tanya and their merry crew will have to stay two steps ahead of just about everyone if they’re going to have a chance in hell of preventing all Hell from breaking loose. Acknowledgment in Book 7: Forced Ascent (2014) I will edit this when I buy the physical copy of the book and if it does have an acknowledgment. Reviews for Book 7: Forced Ascent (2014) This section will be nearly empty until I or someone else finds the Author Review or another big review because there is no review on the back cover of this book. Kindle Details for Book 7: Forced Ascent (2014) If you get it as a Kindle the file size will be 3931 KB (Kilobyte) also known as 3.931 Megabyte (MB). The pages or print length is at 440 pages. The ISBN of the page numbers source doesn't exist because I couldn't find one on the Amazon Kindle page for the Forced Ascent book. The publication date or the release date was September 22, 2014, which was over 4 years ago or 4 years, 5 months, 18 days including today's date. Also known as 1632 days which can be converted into 141,004,800 seconds, 2,350,080 minutes, 39,168 hours, 233 weeks and 1 day, and/or 447.12% of a common year (365 days). It is sold by Amazon Digital Services LLC. The Kindle version is in English. The ASIN code is B00NUIJXQ6. The text-to-speech application also known as Speech synthesis is enabled on the Kindle and the Text-to-Speech is available for the Kindle Fire HDX, Kindle Fire HD, Kindle Fire, Kindle Touch, Kindle Keyboard, Kindle (2nd generation), Kindle DX, Amazon Echo, Amazon Tap, and Echo Dot. The X-Ray is enabled and X-Ray is available on touch screen Kindle E-readers, Kindle Fire 2nd Generation and later, Kindle for iOS, and the latest version of Kindle for Android. "X-Ray lets you explore the "bones of a book." You can also view more detailed information from Wikipedia and from Shelfari, Amazon's community-powered encyclopedia for book lovers." The Word Wise is enabled for this Kindle book and Word Wise makes it easier to enjoy and quickly understand more challenging books. Short and simple definitions automatically appear above difficult words, so you can keep reading with fewer interruptions. Tap on a word to bring up a simple card with definitions, synonyms, and more. You can adjust the number of hints you see with a simple slider. Lending is also enabled on the Kindle book and it allows you to lend or loan a Kindle book to another reader for up to 14 days. The screen reader is supported and the official word is: "The text of this e-book can be read by popular screen readers. Descriptive text for images (known as “ALT text”) can be read using the Kindle for PC app and on Fire OS devices if the publisher has included it. If this e-book contains other types of non-text content (for example, some charts and math equations), that content will not currently be read by screen readers." The enhanced typesetting is also enabled which means enhanced typesetting improvements offer faster reading with less eye strain and beautiful page layouts, even at larger font sizes. The Kindle version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * 34,975 Paid in Kindle Store (See Top 100 Paid in Kindle Store) * 260 in Occult Horror * 320 in Occult Fiction * 2155 in Paranormal & Urban Fantasy (Kindle Store) The Kindle version cost $4.99 US Dollars. Paperback Details for Book 7: Forced Ascent (2014) The pages in the paperback are a total of 438 pages. It was published by lulu.com on October 18, 2014, which was over 4 years ago or 4 years, 4 months and 22 days including today's date. Also known as 1606 days which can be converted into 138,758,400 seconds, 2,312,640 minutes, 38,544 hours, 229 weeks and 3 days, and/or 440.00% of a common year (365 days). The ISBN-10 is 1312583274 and the ISBN-13 is 978-1312583276. The product dimension of the book are in inches are as follows: 6 inches x 1.1 x 9 inches. If you buy it on Amazon the shipping weight will be a total of 1.6 pounds. The average customer review for this book is 4.6 stars out of 5 stars from 267 customer reviews which include 71% percent gives it 5 stars, 20% percent gives it 4 stars, 6% percent gave it 3 stars, 2% percent gave it 2 stars and 1% percent gave it 1 star. The copyright is a standard copyright license given to John Conroe, the author. It is in its first edition. It is written in the English language. The binding of the book is a perfect-bound paperback. The inside ink is also known as interior ink is black & white (black and white). The product ID for the book published by Lulu is 21624281. The Paperback version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * 2,069,906 in Books (See Top 100 in Books) * 87023 in Science Fiction (Books) The paperback version cost $23.00 US Dollars. Audible Audiobook - Unabridged Details for Book 7: Forced Ascent (2014) The listening length of the audiobook is 10 hours and 55 minutes which is also known as 10.91 hours, 39,300 seconds, 655 minutes, 0.454861 days, 0.064980 week. The program type is an audiobook. This version is the unabridged one. The publisher of this version is Audible Studios. The Audible.com release date happened on October 27, 2015, which was over 3 years ago or 3 years, 4 months, 14 days ago including today's date. Also known as 1233 days which can be converted into 106,531,200 seconds, 1,775,520 minutes, 29,592 hours, 176 weeks and 1 day, and/or 337.81% of a common year (365 days). The Whispersync for Voice is ready. The audiobook is spoken in the English language. The ASIN code is B0176LP6QI. The Audible Audiobook version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * 362 in Contemporary Fantasy * 427 in Paranormal Fantasy * 461 in Occult Fiction The Audible Audiobook - Unabridged version cost $21.99 US Dollars but is free with Audible trial. MP3 CD - Details for Book 7: Forced Ascent (2014) The publisher is Audible Studios on Brilliance Audio which is the unabridged edition from May 24, 2016. The language is in English. The ISBN-10 code is 1531825109 and the ISBN-13 code is 978-1531825102. The product dimension for the case that the CD comes in is 6.5 inches x 0.6 x 5.5 inches and the total shipping weight is 4.8 ounces. The average customer review for this is the same as the paperback so it is, 4.6 stars out of 5 stars from 267 customer reviews which include 71% percent gives it 5 stars, 20% percent gives it 4 stars, 6% percent gave it 3 stars, 2% percent gave it 2 stars and 1% percent gave it 1 star. The MP3 CD version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * 3,203,381 in Books (See Top 100 in Books) * 14467 in Occult Fiction * 47394 in Books on CD * 51085 in Paranormal & Urban Fantasy (Books) The MP3 CD version cost $9.99 US Dollars. Back Cover on Book 7: Forced Ascent (2014) Chris Gordon has never had an easy relationship with the White House. Now, after rescuing his goddaughter from a secret base in New Hampshire, it's reached a new low. You drop one little asteroid onto the continental United States and the entire government goes crazy. On top of that Halloween is fast approaching and demons are popping through into our world every which way. Forced into the world of high level politics, Chris and Tanya and their merry crew will have to stay two steps ahead of just about everyone if they're going to have a chance in hell of preventing all Hell from breaking loose. Book 8: College Arcane (2015) '''This is a preview of the Book 8 Wikia page for this Fandom Wikia. Book 8 of the Demon Accords. College. A time of transition from youth to young adulthood. New lessons, new responsibilities, new distractions. A period of life treasured by most. Unless you happen to attend an institute of higher learning where the bullies are werewolves, the teachers are sadists, and the pretty girls are all deadly. A school like that demands a special kind of student, someone with the skills and power to survive. Someone like Declan O'Carroll. Category:Books Category:Novels Category:Novel Category:Book